


The Garden, In Spring

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: A snippet from Lorenz's notebook.
Kudos: 5





	The Garden, In Spring

O Spring! You greet us, clad in gold and green  
Majestic curve of bough and branch's sway  
The promise of the seeds' growth yet unseen  
Delivered in the season's fair display.

A rare, sweet flower, pearly white in hue  
Deceptive in its seemed fragility  
It bloomed last year; will bloom the next one, too  
It withstands the invasion of the bee.

The mighty oak supports alighting wren  
Held in its branch, protected from the gale  
The fern and phlox their graceful countrymen  
The maple too, outstretched, protects the frail.

Elusive sunlight dapples, laughs, departs.  
It dances with the petals bright and bold  
Together they combine in nature’s art  
Deep crimson hues, pale pink, soft green, bright gold.

Plump, ripe fruit dangles; wind caresses, light  
A luxury of sweetness scents the air.  
Strong shoots poke up between thorn's tangles tight  
Beneath them both peek flowers, all full fair.

Another bloom unfurls in night's cool breeze  
Pale violet, holding drops of sudden rain  
Twined round are lush green tendril plants that tease  
Caress their petals; wind begins again.

Oh, would that I could linger in this scene!  
Yet memories are held, in gold and green.

\---Lorenz Hellman Gloucester


End file.
